finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Lance (weapon)
The , also known as Pearl Lance, is a weapon that appears in various games in the series. It is generally one of the most powerful lances in the game, and is Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Holy Lance can be found at Jade Passage or won from Red Dragons or Blue Dragons, and it is the most powerful universal lance, having an Attack of 90, Accuracy of 70%, and Evade of 2%. When used as an item, it casts Holy VIII. Final Fantasy III The Holy Lance can be found in the Ancients' Maze. Imbued with the Light element, it can only be equipped by the Onion Knight and the Dragoon classes. It has an Attack of 125 and cast Holy when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV Originally called White on the SNES. The Holy Lance is Kain's best weapon in the SNES, PlayStation, and Nintendo DS versions of ''Final Fantasy IV. It is found in the Lunar Subterrane, by defeating Plague Horror. In the Advance version, its status as the best lance is replaced by the Abel's Lance. In non-DS versions, it provides 109 Attack and 30 Accuracy, while in the DS version, it provides 140 Attack and 110 Accuracy instead. It casts Holy when used as an item. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Holy Lance is the best spear in the game, found in the Depths. It is no longer Kain's ultimate weapon, as he can now equip other that surpass it. Final Fantasy V The Holy Lance is one of the twelve Sealed Weapons. It is utilized by the Dragoon Job class, or anyone with the Equip Lances ability. It is Holy-elemental, has an Attack power of 109, and gives a +3 bonus to Strength. Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as the Pearl Lance in the SNES version, Holy Lance is the second greatest lance in the game (third in the ''Advance remake) and it has a random chance of casting Holy after attacking physically. It has an attack power of 194, grants +3 Magic, and enables the Runic command. It can be obtained either by defeating Holy Dragon or by betting the Murakumo in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. ''Final Fantasy IX The Holy Lance is a weapon for Freya, which can be stolen from Ark or bought for 11,000 gil from Daguerreo or Bran Bal. It provides 62 Attack and teaches the abilities Dragon's Crest and Reis's Wind. Final Fantasy XI The Holy Lance is a moderate level spear that can be crafted by alchemists. Final Fantasy XII The Holy Lance is a spear in the Spear 5 License. It can be first found as a weapon in a chest in the Great Crystal, but becomes purchasable shortly afterward in Balfonheim for 14,500 gil. The weapon has an Attack power of 78, and is Holy-elemental. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, the Uhlan is the only class able to wield the Holy Lance. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Holy Lance is one of the strongest weapons for Llyud. It can be crafted as part of the Forbidden Grimoire Recipe Book obtained after Side Mission 72. It requires a Durable Metal and two Glittering Dusts to craft. Final Fantasy Tactics The Holy Lance can be obtained by poaching Sacred and purchased in the Poachers' Den for 36,000 gil. It is a Holy-elemental weapon, and will cast Holy on attack 20-25% of the time. It has a moderate Weapon Power and Evasion. Final Fantasy Legend III Called White in the game, it has an attack power of 130 and can be forged by Masa on the Talon. Final Fantasy Type-0 Holy Lance is a spear usable by Nine. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Holy Lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides 71 Attack, +5 Dark, and +25 Stun. It takes 2 slots and cannot be bought. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Holy Lance is dropped by the Wyvern enemy. The spear provides 9 Attack, a low light-elemental modifier, and can inflict paralysis. Final Fantasy Dimensions Holy Lance is a high-level Wind and Holy -elemental spear. It provides 102 attack power. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Holy Lance is a level 93 spear that increases Attack by 63, decreases Defense by 2, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Holy Lance returns as a level 60 Spear that provides -288 HP, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Trident, Kujata's Horn, and five Dragoon's Dreams. Gallery Etymology The was the weapon that pierced Jesus during his crucifixion, also known as the Spear of Longinus.